Redheaded Nightmare or Dream?
by KNM Writing
Summary: One-shot. This story is actually a missing scene from my other story-RED Alert. You can read that before you read this if you like, but it doesn't really make a difference. It's the big fat Percabeth wedding! Some light fluffy Percabeth. Read and review! And since I forgot the disclaimer in the story- I don't and will never, own PJO.


**A/N: Hey guys! I am back! Well this time, it's for a one-shot in honour of the birthday of our favourite hero. But I couldn't publish it because of some delays so...Anyway, as they say, better late than never, huh? Let's all say it together- "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Percy, happy birthday to you!"(belated) Yay! Ok, back to the point, please read and enjoy! Now please note, you will only understand the title of this chapter if you read my other story 'RED Alert'. This story is kind of like a companion to that one. You can read that first if you want or you can read this as it is, it doesn't make a difference. Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

Today was it. Today was the big day. I was getting married to the man of my dreams! The problem? I was a bundle of nerves. Though I don't know why. When Percy proposed to me two months earlier, **(A/N: Read my fanfic RED Alert to see the proposal and the whole story behind it) **I was ecstatic. These whole two months, we have been hard at work planning everything. I was even fine during the rehearsal dinner. But now I was shaking like anything. Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena who has faced so many monsters is afraid of walking down the aisle and saying 'I do'? Just then Thalia entered the room. She was the maid of honour. She wallked over to me and pulled me into a hug. Then she pulled back and looked at me.

"It'll be okay! Just chill out, Annabeth. What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Thals. I just...I am just so worried and scared. What if I forget something and make a fool of myself? What if Percy decided to just leave? What if..." I started crying out hysterically.

"Shut up, Annabeth!" cried Thalia. "Everything's going to be just perfect, okay? You need to calm down! Percy's not going to leave you, because _you _are going to be the most perfect bride ever. Understood?"

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. "I hope you're right, Thalia."

"Oh yes I am." said Thalia, sternly. "And now, let's see the bride!"

I laughed and turned a full circle so Thalia could inspect me, so to say.

"You are looking _beautiful_ Annabeth!" Thalia squealed. "Now come on. It's almost time."

I steadied myself and looked at the mirror one last time. Then I followed Thalia towards the entrance of the hall. My dad was standing there in his tuxedo. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You look beautiful!" he grinned. "Ready?"

I swallowed and nodded. He took my arm and the rest of the people took to their lines.

As I entered, I saw everyone standing. I could see my stepmom looking at me with tears in her eyes. I looked ahead and I saw Percy. And that's when I forgot all my worries. He was looking so handsome in his suit and I could see awe in his eyes as he looked at me. When I reached him, my dad squeezed my hand and put it in Percy's. He smiled as he turned to look at me.

"You look beautiful today." he whispered as we took our places. I smiled back and together we faced the priest.

PAGE BREAK

* * *

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Percy said, confidently.

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest turned to me.

I took a deep breath. This was it. "I do."

The priest smiled. "So by the powers vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone burst into cheers as Percy pulled me in for a kiss. I was feeling like I was floating in the air, light and happy. We broke apart and Percy grinned. Then Thalia announced, "Let the reception begin!"

PAGE BREAK

* * *

The reception was at this fancy 5 star hotel which Thalia had booked. The hall was huge and spacious, enough to fit all of us. They started playing a slow song and Percy pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Have I mentioned you look beautiful tonight?" he whispered in my ear as we danced together.

"Yes, only about 10 times, Seaweed Brain." I giggled. He grinned and as the song finished, pulled me in for a kissed long and hard until we finally broke apart for air. We smiled as we looked at each other and were about to lean in again when we heard someone uncomfortably clearing their throat. We turned and I almost stumbled and fell, if it had not been for Percy holding me.

"Mom?" Lady Athena was standing with her arms crossed along with Lord Poseidon who was looking just as akward. There was silence for a moment or two. I noticed that Percy had gripped me a little tighter. Then my mother spoke up.

"Perseus, I want to talk to you. Alone." Percy swallowed, but followed her as I threw hima reassuring glance. I turned to Lord Poseidon, who was standing there.

"My Lord-" I started, but he quitened me.

"Annabeth," he said looking at me seriously. "I know that my son loves you very much. And I just want to say that whatever your mother might say, I approve of this realtionship, if it keeps my son happy. I give you my blessing."

I looked at Lord Poseidon happily. "Thank you so much my Lord!' I said almost jumping up and down. He simply nodded and disappeared leaving a slight breeze behind.

I sat back down, trying to contain my happiness. I looked around. Percy and my mom were taking an awful lot of time. I hope she hadn't-

"Annabeth?" Percy interrupted my chain of thoughts.

"Percy!" I said and hugged him. Leaning back I asked, "Well? What happened? You're looking awfully pale."

Percy shrugged it off, though he did look pretty shaky. "Nothing much. The main thing is, she approves of us now. She gave us her blessing."

"That's wonderful! Your dad gave us his blessing as well!" I squealed.

Percy laughed and picked me up to take me to the dance floor. There I finally met the people who had actually come for our wedding. A lot of camp friends were there like the Stoll brothers, Nico, Will Solace, Katie Gardner. I really enjoyed myself. Me and Percy danced all night and the next morning, we left for our honeymoon. I am not going to actually describe the whole thing for you, but let me just say, it was magical. This moment, it is just so perfect, I hope I am not living in a dream. But I know, that even if it is, this is one dream that is not going to end soon. And I wouldn't change that for the world.

THE END

**A/N: So how was it? What did you think? I really wanted to put up a one-shot on Percy's birthday(even though I didn't) and this was the only plot I could think of. The thing is, I live in India and I don't really know about all these white weddings. So cut me some slack, people!  
****Random fact-it's my mom's birthday today on 18th too! I was thinking about how lucky she is-sharing her birthday with Percy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please review! Pretty please? *makes a cute puppy dog face like Annabeth's* Now that's hard to resist, isn't it? :D**

**PS: Did anybody else read The Demigod Diaires? I did and loved it! What did you think? Put your thoughts, opinions and comments in your review!**


End file.
